Welcome to High School
by Porky Poo
Summary: Lexi is new in town and when she starts high school she is in for a big surprise. All of the teachers are crazy! From flirting with everyone to wielding battle axes, they are a strange group of people. Join Lexi as she attempts to survive the school year and hopefully make some friends along the way.
1. Day 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Lexi however is mine.**

* * *

><p>Looking at my life I realize that it sounds like one of those classically annoying high school love stories, where the girl moves to a tiny new town, starts a new school and falls in love. That is my life (other than the love thing, there really isn't much of that) but that's the truth. This summer I moved to a new town, hundreds of miles away from where I grew up, and I started at a new high school. I would just like to point out that I rebelled against this move with all that I had in me. Not because I didn't want to leave my friends behind (because frankly I didn't have any) but because I was a sophomore and all the other people at the school had already made friends last year, and I was coming in as the outsider.<p>

My mother kept telling me that this would be a new start, a place where no one would know me, I could make friends. I didn't have the heart to tell her that there was no way I could possibly make friends at this point. But my mom was super excited about this move, after her break up, she needed this (see what did I say, classic annoying high school story) and I wanted her to be happy. What can I say, I'm a good daughter.

And so here I was, sitting in the passenger seat of my mom's car, looking at the people (they looked like ants) making their way into the school. I watched for a moment, I didn't want to go in there, I didn't want to do this. But I glanced over at my mom who looked back at me with a smile on her face, she wanted this. And I was not about to be that terrible daughter who made life tough for her mother because her mom needed to make a new life.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go in with you?" She asked, as I looked nervously back at the school. I had asked to go into the school alone, I always felt more outgoing when my mom wasn't with me (but let's face it: being a little more outgoing then being not out going at all wasn't really that great).

"No, I'm fine," I replied, taking a deep breath and opening the door. Better get this over with as soon as possible.

"You know what 'fine' stands for?" My mom asked sarcastically as I stepped from the car, we had this running joke about what the word fine meant.

"Yeah, I know," I replied minimally, I wasn't exactly in the mood to answer.

"Good luck, honey," My mom said, sensing my mood. I gave her a reassuring smile as I closed the door. I turned and walked away without looking back (Looking back would have made it worse).

I joined the throng of people flocking into the school, and as I was practically pushed through the door I looked quickly around, trying to find the office. All I could see were white walls, lots of lockers and people. I couldn't find the office anywhere, there wasn't even signs. (What kind of school was this?) I looked around again, started to feel the panic sinking in. What was I going to do if I couldn't find the office?

"Excuse me," I asked one of the students who were still coming in through the door behind me, "Can you please tell me where the office is?"

"What do I look like?" They boy asked his accented voice highly agitated. He was taller than me and looked at least a year older (Needless to say I felt like he was towering over me). His hair was brown and there was one random curl sticking out on one side, the big eyes that looked back at me were a deep almost brown hazel (Let me just say, he was very attractive). "I am not your personal GPS!" He shouted and stalked away.

Well, thank you very much! No need to be nice, let's just make the new girl cry within the first five minutes of being there. And yes I was about to cry, I could feel the stress of not being able to find the office and that of being yelled at swelling up inside of me, about to explode. However, I knew that that explosion would result in tears. And I did not want to cry on my first day.

Just before I was about to turn and run from the building I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to come face to face with the same boy who had just yelled at me. I had to look again before I realized that it was not the same boy, but they had to be brothers, they looked almost identical. This boy was shorter than the other one and his hair was lighter with more of a reddish tint to it. However, he too had a random curl sticking out of the side of his hair, but where the first boy's had been on the left this one was on the right. I couldn't tell what color his eyes were for the simple reason that he had them closed tightly, a giant smile on his face.

"Hi!" He said enthusiastically his voice high pitched and accented as well, but I couldn't tell where is accent was from (it sounded Italian) "Sorry about my brother," (So I had been right) "he's cranky in the morning." At the last part his voice dropped in volume as though he was sharing a secret. "The office is just around the corner."

"Thank you," I said, the tears retreating as I looked to where he was pointing down the hall. I moved off in that direction dodging those who were milling about at their lockers.

"I'm Feli, by the way," The boy said, I hadn't even noticed that he was walking beside me until he spoke. I tucked my long brown hair behind my ear to get a better look at him, I noticed that his eyes were still closed. (How could he see where he was going?)

"I'm Lexi," I said as we both turned the corner. There was the office, just like Feli had said it would be. I paused for a moment at the door before going in. "It was nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too!" Feli exclaimed, "Good luck!"

And with that he was gone, skipping off down the hall (yes, he was actually skipping) I pushed the door to the office open, and shaking my head at the weirdness of the boy I had just met went inside.

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: I may or may not continue this depending on how willing you are to help me out. I am having a difficult time figuring out what teaching positions each of the characters should have. If you would be so kind as to leave a review with your opinions of what subject the Hetalia characters should teach I would greatly appreciate it. And it would help this story to have a second chapter.<strong>


	2. Lunch

By lunch I was completely exhausted, and it was only half way through the day (What was I going to do?) This school was like a maze and even with a map I was having trouble, I had already gotten lost twice (Yes, twice). I was standing in the lunch line now, looking around me and wondering where I was going to sit after I had procured my food. I decided that the back corner looked promising, there was an almost empty table there (I don't care much for eating with strangers [I don't care much for strangers]).

The food that the lunch lady was passing out looked really healthy (Like death healthy [I'm not one for healthy food either]). So I grabbed the safest thing I could find, a salad (Unfortunately, it did have cherry tomatoes, but I could pick around those). Taking my tray I made my way through the cafeteria to the table that only had two other people sitting at it.

"Can I sit here?" I asked timidly. They both shrugged their shoulders as if to say, 'we don't really care,' but they said no actual words to me. So I joined them at the table sitting as far from them as possible and trying desperately to not give into the urge to lay my head down on the table and take a twenty minute nap.

I was just picking the tomatoes out of my salad in order to make it safe to eat (It's not that I don't like tomatoes, in fact, I actually enjoy them, but I am highly allergic to them and I had no desire to break out in hives on my first day here). All of a sudden someone sat down across the table from me and began speaking at a mile a minute.

"So how has your first day been so far? I bet it has been awesome! For me as far as first days go this one has been pretty good! I mean other than the fact that it lacks good food! Where is the pasta and the pizza?" It was Feli and he seemed way too excited about life (He also still had his eyes closed which was rather worrying), and when he said pasta he threw his hands up in the air energetically. Why was he sitting with me? We had only met for like two minutes and now here he was actually eating lunch with me. No one had ever wanted to eat lunch with me before (I was always too quiet, and they thought that I didn't like them, a classic Mr. Darcy moment).

"It's been ok, I guess," I said, Feli seemed nice and I was trying my hardest not to come off as rude. "You like pasta I see." (I was implementing a trick my mom had taught me about people, they are always willing to talk about what they like, and if you can get them on the right track you won't have to do much talking at all [Which works especially well for me, because I never know what to say])

"Like pasta?" He exclaimed indignantly, "I Love PASTA!" This time when he said pasta he actually stood up causing a lot of those around us to stop eating and stare (the other two people at the table with us actually glared).

"Calm down," I said laughing, this was the first time someone in real life had made me laugh out loud (well, other than my mother).

"Sorry," Feli said quickly, "It's just that I really like pasta," he then lapsed into a very long rant about the greatness that is pasta, including every variation out there. He really did know his pasta. I sat in silence eating my salad and listening to him. This was the first time that someone had talked to me like this in a very long time and I was actually enjoying it.

"Are you going to eat those?" He asked me suddenly pointing to the tomatoes that I had piled on a napkin next to my tray. I don't know how he could tell that there was anything there, his eyes were still closed (Was he blind and just had amazing senses? No that couldn't be it, he was way too aware of his surroundings to be blind).

"No," I said pushing them closer to him, "You can have them."

"Thank you!" He said excitedly and reached out and grabbing one popped it into his mouth. "How can you not like tomatoes? I love them!"

"I don't dislike them," I said, somehow Feli put me at ease and I wasn't nervous talking to him like I was with everyone else. "I'm actually allergic to them, when I eat them I break out in a rash."

"Oh," Feli said, completely subdued (It kind of looked as though someone had just told him his puppy had died), "That is the saddest thing that I have ever heard. I'm sorry."

"It's really not that bad," I said, I didn't fully understand why he was taking this so hard, lots of people are allergic to lots of different things.

"But it's so sad," He said his voice still really down cast, "You can't eat anything with tomatoes in it?"

"Not really," I replied, I was a little nervous about how hard he was taking this and I wanted to reassure him that it was fine, "I mean I won't die or anything, I just break out in a rash. Which is really embarrassing."

"But how do you eat your pasta?" He asked his voice a little better now that I told him tomatoes wouldn't kill me, but still he sounded upset.

"I like alfredo sauce," I said, hoping this would cheer him up a little bit. It seemed to work, he looked up at me (And when I say looked he still had his eyes closed, but his face was directed at mine) and gave me a big smile.

"I like alfredo sauce too!" He said sounding more like he did earlier – all bubbly and excited. He then went on to talk about all of his favorite foods that did not involve tomatoes (but he seemed to really like tomatoes because every other thing he said actually did involve tomatoes). I was beginning to really like this guy, he was funny, outgoing, and really passionate about his food (and he was actually talking to me, which was a big plus).

"So what class do you have next?" he asked suddenly changing the subject from food to school in 0.2 seconds. He seemed to do that: be talking about one thing and then remember something else and talk about that instead.

"I don't know," I admitted turning and digging through my backpack to find my schedule. Pulling it out a quickly checked what class I had for 5th period. "I have foreign languages, Spanish I think."

"Okay," Feli said both a little excited and a little disappointed at the same time, "I have history, but I think my brother has Spanish now too." I couldn't bring myself to say that I was not looking forward to it then, after this morning I don't think I'm a big fan of Feli's brother.

"Wait," I said the full weight of what Feli had just said sinking in (As I spoke I actually shocked myself, in all my freshman year I hadn't talked this much and now I was talking my head off on the first day [there was just something about Feli that made me want to talk]). "I thought your brother was a senior, what is he doing taking sophomore Spanish?"

"He's a junior," Feli said as though this fact should be obvious (and it really wasn't, his brother looked much older then he actually was), "And the reason he's taking it is that he had to retake beginner Spanish last year because he failed the Spanish placement test."

"How do you fail a placement test?" I asked, I understood from what Feli was saying was that he and his brother had moved here last year and started school (Which made me wonder why Feli's brother wasn't nicer to me seeing as how he had to have been in the same boat as me last year).

"By not trying," Feli said popping another tomato in his mouth. "He's never really been one for trying to hard."

I was about to ask Feli another question about his brother (Ok, let's face it I was way more curious about this guy then I should have been) when all of a sudden the bell rang. We were forced to leave the cafeteria or risk being late to class. So with a quick parting goodbye and a see you later, Feli and I went in to different directions he made his way to history and I (Still relying heavily on my map) made my way down the hall to Spanish. If I had known what was awaiting me there I probably would have never gone into that class room.

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>So I'm going to try and keep this story going for as long as I can. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. And remember: make pasta, not war!


End file.
